chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tocoamin
Noted for their foul tempers and booming voices, the Tocoamin are widely accepted as the most xenophobic of the Cordens system's native races. Prefering to remain on Morgnis' arid central continent rather than explore the galaxy, they are also one of the least likely races to be seen on other worlds. Etymology and Other Names Tocoamin is a Boorgam word that roughly means "World-bearer," referring to a Yunafimal myth that claims the planets are borne through the heavens on the backs of Tocoamin. Other races will call the Tocoamin some variant on "Scaled shell-people" or similar, given the lack of Tocoamin in most places to correct them. Biology and Anatomy Similar to certain species of freshwater turtle at a glance, due to their disc-like shell, the Tocoamin baffled human observers when the full extent of their derivations from "the norm" was made clear. Tocoamin posess two mouths, one above the other, and both lined with large, ripping fangs, though no verified accounts exist of the upper mouth ever actually being used for eating, nor the lower for intelligible speech. Both, however, are used for the race's signature damjirakh ''war cries. The shell of Tocoamin, long thought to be hard and immovable, is in fact capable of seemingly impossible contortions while still maintaining its protective strength. In rare instances where Tocoamin may feel overwhelmed, they are capable of curling up into a ball, completely protected by their shell. Though they are incapable of retaliating in this form, the protection afforded by their shell often allows the individual to outlast their enemies, then strike at their leisure. Tocoamin are usually some shade of tan or brown, though their shells can appear as any shade and bearing remarkably complex patterns, though grays are the most common shell colors. Sociology and Culture Tocoamin society places heavy emphasis on the concept of personal strength and individuality. Asking for help is a last resort to Tocoamin, as it shows a reliance on others their culture discourages, often to the point of help being offered is a sign of disrespect. Any help accepted must also be repaid as quickly as possible, as Tocoamin are loath to be indebted to anyone. Due to their culture's attitude towards assistance, however, this "repayment" is often "paid forward" instead, passed along to another race that is more willing to accept it. This causes an unusual disconnect where Tocoamin appear helpful to individuals of other races, yet codemn other species as a whole to their face. Due to their focus on independance, Tocoamin technology and architecture has very little human influence, excluding the obvious linguistic and system-wide effects humanity has had. What human influence is present is often downplayed, so as to maintain the race's cultural consistency. Behavior Tocoamin are rather aggressive by nature, be it intentional or not. Personal space tends to be a secondary concern to geting a point across, often by getting in someone's face and snarling it at them, or by an actual blow if debates are heated enough, and typical body language in general implies lurking feelings of aggression. Naming Perhaps due to their aggressive attitudes and the peculiar nature of their war cries, Tocoamin names are at once very guttural and easily roared. Many individuals will use their own names as a war cry, in lieu of threats or proclamations. Tocoamin names tend to be heavy on rough consonants (K, G, X, Z, T, and their ilk), and rarely have lone vowels, often doubling them up in the short names, which rarely break two syllables. '''Example Names': Gaartuuk, Xuur, Raechuitt Racial Traits Tocoamin are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits from their size. Those with Tocoamin characters may choose from +2 Strength, -2 Wisdom, and -2 Charisma or +2 Constitution and -2 Intelligence Splendid Isolation: Tocoamin gain +2 Concentration and +2 Heal War Cry: Once per day, Toacoamin may add their level to the next attack roll they and all allies make (max +10). Gather No Moss: Once per day, Tocoamin may curl into a ball for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier. While in this form, they gain a bonus to AC equal to twice their level (max 20), but may not attack while curled up. Uncurling is a free action. This increases to two uses a day at level 8, and again to 3 at level 15. Racial Feats The following feats are available exclusively for tocoamin. *'Rock in the Storm': Your shell is significantly more rigid than average, preventing you from completely encasing yourself in it. Instead of curling up in your shell, you withdraw your limbs and head inside, granting you an AC bonus equal to your level (max 10). Additionally, you gain a natural armor bonus equal to half your level (min 1) even when not withdrawn, but reduce your base speed to 20 ft, have a -2 armor check penalty, and cannot equip armor. At level 10, your base speed returns to 30 feet, and the penalty decreases to -1. You have an inherent arcane spell failure chance of 20%. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races